Shattered Seraphim of the Broken Night
by NightShadeHeir
Summary: At a boarding school on the edge of New Japan, a homeroom gets trapped in the death game: Sword Art Online, a week after the first death toll is announced. Most students are just fillers, but some are unique, all have bad pasts. Who will rise up and save them? Should the students survive, is it the end, or just the beginning?


**A/N: Hi! This is my first SAO fanfic. Reviews are so appreciated and perhaps chapters will come faster..*wink wink nudge nudge*. Please tell me if I get a fact wrong, like misspelling a name. Well, I hope you like my feisty OC, who will get even feistier over the next few chapters, but hang with her! Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Sword Art Online *tear***

The percolator gurgled sleepily; the alarm clock emitting a series of high pitched, aggravated moans. The symphony of chaotic sounds pulled me out of my sleepy stupor. My eyes blinked open revealing the crimson walls lit to a soft gold from the beginning light of day. The room was cluttered, a disaster that tugged at my consciousness but didn't affect it enough to pull my body out of my warm, comfortable bed. I peered through the slits of my eyes revealing the decrepit clock that let out a series of sputters and sighs before collapsing out of exhaustion. I groaned and rolled over, my beautiful sleep ended. _Monday, 7:31 am_, my clock had read before it had collapsed on its cluttered death bed. Head pounding, my body formed a somewhat crumpled sitting position, the black cover pooling around my legs. Warm, soggy air curled and drifted around my nose, pleasant like crushed flowers. Continuing to sniff, I smelled wintery air and something crisp and natural. I stretched my arms above my head in a somewhat comic pose, before pulling them down to my sides and letting out a large yawn. I sighed, the drifting sunlight poured onto my face like liquid gold.

My new uniform cackled at me, teasing me, I glared at it. A white button down shirt with a stiff collar, a red and black tie, matched with a black _skirt_ _(yuck),_ a red jacket with an important looking emblem on the shoulder, and black tights. Rolling my eyes, I angrily yanked on the stiff clothes and grabbed a pair of slightly beaten up black combat boots. I had to be at the school by eight fifteen-

_Knock, Knock_

My breath caught in my throat, nervous energy piling up around my consciousness. My hands fidgeted for a weapon, came up with an old dagger. The beaten up leather hilt squeaked at me as I grabbed at it, rust (at least that was what I thought it was) decorating the blade itself. The knock came again, angry and insistent; it pulled tension into my body thickly. Gripping the knife, I yanked the door open.

"Wrynn, _it is freezing cold- _is that a knife?!"

I sighed and leaned against the door, relieved. Standing there, snow sprinkled in her hair, was Yue. The same age as me, there could not be two more different people in all of New Japan. Yue was small, with cocoa skin and beautiful caramel eyes, matched perfectly with dark, curly, chestnut brown hair. Compared to my pale complexion, blue eyes, and silvery hair-rebelliously blackened at the ends. The girl knows anything and everything about fashion, and never stopped talking. Unlike me who was quiet, and couldn't tell you what a sweetheart neckline was without offending someone. Yue's smile came easy and light; she was the only one who could make me laugh. Somehow we fit together, like Yin and Yang.

The pixie-like girl was giggling and dragging me through the snow to the imposing castle like school. A silver wrought iron fence surrounded the cold stone fortress; it was unlike any school I had ever seen. Instead of scholarly quotes written in script on the entrance door encouraging good character and hard work, statues of warriors and generals surrounded it like soldiers preparing for battle. The campus wasn't crawling with students or professors; instead perhaps one or two appeared and disappeared miraculously along the lines of black and white marble. Yue and I stepped onto the stone stairs that opened to a great oaken door; I leaned back and examined the spires that were laid across the eerie gray snow clouds. I stepped inside.

Music drifted from the cathedral like roof, it splayed its beautiful fingers through dark hallways and warm libraries. Sweet air drifted in my nose, thick with flowers and fresh sugary things. _Great, my new, sophisticated school will make me smell like pastries._ The thought caused an eye roll, which elicited a raised eyebrow from Yue. I whispered the comment to her and fits of giggles escaped her mouth. Yue's footsteps echoed across the cracked marble floor, the _click-_clack of her red high heels. Grinning slightly we followed the directions we were given in the mail to our classroom.

The classroom we entered was of relatively normal size. I don't know what I expected but not a classroom practically dripping with the latest technology, holographic desktops that transfer itself to a cell phone with a single flick of the wrist. I guess I was expecting whiteboards and Expo markers, and maybe even a guillotine in the detention room. Not clocks that appeared as an image that evaporated when the professor didn't want students to count the seconds left.

Twenty pairs of eyes followed Yue and I around the room to the desk of a short, squat, and balding man that looked like he put high school students in the same category as roaches and slugs. Being her normal self, Yue put on her most dazzling smile, and I had to admit it was impressive. I just glared at the man, trying my best to not make a sarcastic comment about his bulging frog eyes. "You must be our new students." He _croaked_, yes his voice matched his disgusting complexion. Nodding solemnly, I stared at the withering students, they all looked extremely bored. I could feel the thirst for intellect in the room, _not._ Mentally sighing, I let Yue get away with introducing me to the whole class.

"I'm Yue, and this is Wrynn!"

I swear that was her shortest sentence, ever.

"Kazu-_Kirito_, please move over, perhaps next to Asuna." It was a command, not a question.

A dark haired boy that looked like an anime prince come to life, scooted over next to a gorgeous girl with long, perfect chestnut hair. She smiled brightly at him, and he glanced at her and looked shyly away. His black bangs hung in front of his eyes, shading them from view. Yue-bouncing with excitement hopped to the boy's old seat and plopped her glittery handbag that served as a book bag on the ground next to her. The only seat left was the one right next to the shadowy boy, the teacher called Kirito. A vibration went off in my boot. The small glass screen of the cell phone threatened to alert the so called "professor" from his newly opened paperback novel.

_First class after this boring homeroom: weapons training?-Yue_

_We were _assigned_ to this school; it's probably pretty messed up.-Wrynn_

_Nah. They prob heard u were comin'-Yue_

I grinned at the screen and saw Yue winking out of the corner of my eye. The classroom itself seemed ordinary enough, the professor that hated kids- lounging around, kids throwing paper balls at each other, all that was normal; it must be the slightly dead look in everyone's eyes, glazed over, that threw me off. At every school I had been to (and I've been to a lot) there were always the kids that genuinely liked school, usually only a few that had the dead look in their eyes-dead and blank. The pulsating bell interrupted my thoughts.

_Brriiinnng, brriiinnng_

"Class there has been an abrupt change of schedule, please follow me…_delinquents."_

That last part was barely whispered but I perked up at it, despite being across the room. We trudged out the classroom door, belongings in hand, boots and heels scuffing against the stone working of the cement floor. The class of unruly teenagers followed Professor Baldy to a large auditorium hidden in a dark, moldy corridor in the depths of the Hogwarts -like school. Rows upon rows of hospital beds spread out across the auditorium floor, nurses hurried around like bees in a hive. My breath caught in my throat and I looked nervously over at Yue. She was shaking, small coco shoulders rocking back and forth as she stared wide eyed, at the beds. Trying to forget about the terrifying bleach, sterile smell, I resisted running away to hide in a corner. A tall, rail of a man stepped forward, a white lab coat swirling around his ankles, a clip board resting on his hip.

"Hello children. I am the Headmaster Kayaba Akihihiko, you all have been chosen for a special- _test. _Your homeroom was specifically designed to carry only the best students we could possibly find, and we moved heaven and earth to get some of you." Kayaba's eyes seem to rest directly on me.

"Well, let's get started."

Screams and protests echoed across the large auditorium, scuffles broke out. Kayaba Akihihiko looked excited, smirking he signaled to the wall of burly men standing against the far back wall. Two men to each kid, big, brawny guys that easily oversized everyone in the room. However, I happened to have three. Fear closed my throat and drenched my thoughts. It coiled in my gut like a snake, writhing and squirming, it pulled a scream into my throat. Shoving it down with brute will, the snake lashed out on the smallest of the guards, he held my left arm. My left leg came up and knocked him in the chin, he just bared his teeth. I guess they had a _brilliant _idea, someone hold the bloody girl's feet and the other two practically break her wrists in a lock.

"Yo' don' weigh nothin' kid!" One grunted out.

I snarled at him, "Lack of brainpower from you people is astounding. Oops, I'm sorry those words were too big?" The man's mucky brown eyes gave out a glare. My rolling eyes caused him to punch me harshly in the mouth.

My first day at this school was going great.

The last thing I saw was Yue, tears in her broken brown eyes, as she collapsed. Blood filled my mouth, a coppery tang that didn't allow me the satisfaction of cursing everyone in the room out. Everything blurred around the edges before fading in one last wave of pure red rage.

I woke up to pure black, coldness seeped over my form, it cut deep. Fear entered me again; it started as a low moan in my stomach-before turning into a fully fledged subconscious scream as something was placed over my head. Struggling, my arms were bound to a bed, _a hospital bed_. A searing white light lit behind my eyes before my sight returned. I wish I had stayed blind. Kayaba grinned a shark's grin; his eyes were cold and dark.

"Say 'Link Start' and we won't hurt your little friend. I promise."

It wasn't much, a simple lie could have been at the tip of his tongue, but I _had_ to protect Yue, I couldn't let anyone hurt her.

"I hope you rot in hell. _Link start!_"

Small colorful orbs once again replaced my vision, determining the language and such, video game settings. _Why would I be in a video game?_ My confused mind toyed with the possibilities. A character creator interrupted the onslaught of ideas, but a red button with the words "System Override" written in a stark red computer font blinked annoyingly in my face.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

_Oh crap._

**A/N: R&R! So, did you like it? Let me know, much much more action, fighting to the death, all that good stuff. Perhaps followed by some romance in a few chapters...who knows? Any weird pairings that y'all want, I wanna know! Review, review, review!**


End file.
